Break Fast
by AbsentAngel
Summary: Right now there's only one thing Natsu finds appetizing, and it sure as hell isn't the scrambled eggs. [NaLu] [Oneshot] [InexplicitLemon]


.

_Prompt #7: Sexy_

**Warning! This contains sexual material of the lemon flavored variety.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>(:)(A)(:)<strong>

**Break Fast**

**By AbsentAngel**

**(:)(A)(:)**

* * *

><p>For a long time Natsu didn't really understand the concept of "sexy".<p>

He could recognize when a woman was pretty, and he totally understood how Fairy Tail had a reputation for having beautiful, strong, women. But sexy?

He heard that word thrown around so much, both in the guild and out. From Wakaba and Macao it was almost always accompanied by a lecherous grin, and surrounded by other words and phrases that were equally baffling to the dragon slayer ("check out that hot piece of ass" "wouldn't mind tapping that"). Some of the girls tossed it around – Cana especially – like a compliment ("You're looking sexy as hell today). He even heard Lucy use it on occasion. After years of putting two and two together, Natsu could only figure that "sexy" was the same thing as "attractive". People probably just said "sexy" because it was shorter or something.

Now, as he watched Lucy parade around her apartment in nothing but the dress shirt he'd worn yesterday (courtesy of them being hired to protect a wedding of all things), he understood.

"Sexy" was more than attractive, and different from beautiful. "Sexy" was noticing how the hem of his shirt just barely covered the teasing curve of her ass as she reached into the cupboard for pepper. It was the way her hair was a wild nest of tangles that were the result of much (_much_) more than just sleep. He was pretty sure it might be in the way her hips swayed as she hummed to herself too.

"Sexy" made him want to not only admire, but _touch_. It made the blood in his veins simmer and his mouth water. His skin felt feverish and his eyes darken. In his mind, "sexy" prodded him to say the hell to breakfast and bend her over the counter to see if he could draw out those same sounds from her as last night.

Looking at the softness of her body, taking note of and remembering the curves that were hiding under that shirt, made his body hard.

"You're staring," she said, amusement and something that sounded an awful lot like pride coloring her voice.

He nodded, his eyes still trained on the teasing hemline of his shirt. He wished it was just a few inches shorter. "Yeah," he agreed. There wasn't much point in denying it – not when he was unable to pry his eyes off her.

She raised a groomed eyebrow. "Is there a reason why?"

The little smirk curling the corners of her mouth told him she had a pretty good idea already. With the way she was half turned towards him he could see a sliver of creamy breast peeking through the opening in his shirt. "Thinking," he said, willing the fabric to slip just a little bit more.

"About?"

His shirt refused to cooperate, and sealed his decision. His eyes snapped to hers as he stood up and stalked towards her.

Screw breakfast.

Suddenly her confidence faltered, and she gave him a wary look. "Natsu? Whatever you're thinking, don't do – eep!" He picked her up, hands cupping her ass and giving it a firm squeeze, and carried her to the little table adjacent to the kitchen. Off balance, her thighs instinctively gripped his hips and her free hand pressed against his chest. She smacked his bare shoulder with the spatula, stuttering as she ordered him to put her down. He obeyed - sort of.

Her butt hit the table top and the dishes and silverware she had set on either side rattled noisily from the force. She pushed against his chest, but only succeeded in losing her precarious balance and tumbled back onto the wooden top, her elbows catching her. The spatula fell from her hand and onto the floor. Her eyes were wide, but there was curiosity stirring in the depths of her irises and the heady scent of arousal wafting like a perfume from between her thighs that told him she didn't really dislike the attention. "Natsu, what-"

He kissed her, his mouth slanting demandingly over her lips and his tongue boldly tracing her own when she responded. Mavis he wanted – no, _needed – her. _She had been tempting him all morning, teasing his willpower and shattering his resolve. Idly, as his teeth captured her lower lip, he recognized that last night had probably ruined him in the best way possible. There was no way he was ever going to go a day _without_ wanting this – without wanting _her._

His hands drifted from her face (where they had been occupied caressing her cheeks) down to her chest. Clutching either side of the open hem, he ripped open the front of the shirt that had been mercilessly teasing him for the past half hour. The buttons popped off from the force, skittering across the table top and onto the floor. He heard a small _chink_ and was vaguely aware that one must have landed on a plate.

He pulled away from her drugging lips and looked at his handiwork. Lucy's face was flushed, her eyes glazed but still having way too much awareness for his liking. Gaze moving downward, he watched her bare chest heave as she tried to catch her breath – begging for his attention. He leaned forward to take one of her rosy peaks into his mouth, rolling it until it was hard against his tongue. She gasped. Underneath him, he felt her hips give the tiniest of bucks and he smirked against her skin, eyes glinting in amusement when they flicked up to her flushed face.

"N-Natsu! Breakfast!" Funny – the words weren't so convincing when her hands were tangled in his hair and she was arching into his mouth. Besides, she really shouldn't be thinking about breakfast while he was doing these kinds of things to her. In fact, she really shouldn't even be capable of thought at _all_. He'd have to fix that. Immediately.

His hands gripped her thighs, her supple flesh spilling between his fingers. "I'm having it now," he growled, giving her breast a light nip before kneeling in front of her and draping her knees over his shoulders. He didn't give her time to protest before burying his face between her thighs.

She cried out, her hands flying back into his hair. He heard the dull thunk of the back of her head landing against the tables wooden surface as her body arched. Under his tongue she was salty sweet and crazy soft, and he moaned at the taste of her. She was honey – thick, and sticky sweet – and he quickly determined that he was addicted.

Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling at his scalp, as he devoured her. His tongue delved, swirled, and flicked – anything and everything it could possibly do to draw the sound of his name off her lips. His fingers left little bruises on the insides of her thighs as he held them wide and parted. His eyes slid open, watching in a trance as her chest heaved. Her nipples were erect and pointing skyward with every breathy moan – every stuttering gasp – that left her parted lips. Pleasure flushed her cheeks and made her eyes glassy as she matched his heated stare.

He was so hard it _hurt. _The urge to stand up and bury himself in her was nearly overwhelming and hysterically real. It took just about everything he had to restrain himself. He wanted to enjoy her taste for a little longer, and (more than anything) he wanted to make her so delirious that she couldn't figure out which way was up. Instinct of both man and dragon surged within him and he growled possessively against her – pleased by the resulting moan she gave him in return.

Last night had been all sweet caresses and whispered confessions. It made him feel warm and wanted, and _whole_. This, what he was feeling now, was different. He wanted to make her scream for him – make her feel so good that his touch would be forever branded against her skin. He wanted to possess her so fully that he, and_ h_e _alone_, haunted her dreams when she closed her eyes at night.

One hand slipped from where he had it hooked around her knee, skimming up the inside of her thigh before clumsily sinking two knuckles into her. She was so, so wet. His fingers were met without resistance as they slid against her soft walls. Her answering cry was music to his ears, the way her hips pushed against his hand and mouth the sweetest of encouragement. He curled his fingers and dragged them against her and his name spilled from her lips like a reverent prayer.

It was the reaction he had been waiting for.

With a few more pumps of his hand and a flick of his tongue, he withdrew – leaving a little nip to the inside of her thigh before standing and hovering over her. Fuck she was beautiful. Her hair was tangled and fanned out around her, her skin glowing with perspiration, and her eyes burning into him. In her squirming, the collar of his shirt had shimmied down her back and was caught on her elbows.

He fumbled a bit at her entrance, still a bit inexperienced in the matters of her anatomy, but when he finally sank into her they both groaned. He watched her face for any sign of the minor discomfort she had felt last night, relieved to find her mouth parted only in pleasure. Her hips raised off the table and pushed against him impatiently and he growled, gripping her hips.

He thrust against her, and the entire table shook. Dishes rattled violently, one of the glasses tipping over and rolling off. It hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud, some of the silverware joining it quickly after. Her hands reached above her head to clench the edge of the table in a white knuckled grip, the heels of her feet digging into his lower back as she fought valiantly to meet his thrusts.

He could smell the eggs she had been cooking burning on the stove.

His large hands supported her smooth hips (fingers making little indentations on her ass) and helped her along. She rewarded him with loud moans in the shape of his name and other jumbled words ("please", "fuck", and "there - right there" seemed to be among her favorites).

Sweat dampened his sleep mused bangs, his eyes dark as he watched in aroused fascination as her breasts bounced in time with every sharp snap of his hips. He could live the rest of his life like this – _die_ like this. With the scent of her arousal drugging him, the taste of her pleasure heavy on his tongue, and the sound of her screaming his name and begging for release ringing in his ears.

Around him her thighs began to tremble and her back arched off the table. Her screams were beginning to escalate into borderline sobs. This was new. Her voice, while pleading, hadn't taken that tone of desperation the night before. Her face twisted into an expression teetering a dangerous line between pain and pleasure, her eyes closed and her mouth parted in a silent scream.

Her body clamped around him, drawing him in with such excruciating force that the unrelenting rhythm he had set stumbled. "Fuck, Luce," he rasped, his head rolling back and his eyes screwing shut. He wasn't going make it. She was too hot, too tight. She was burning him up – sucking the air out of his lungs and setting his blood on fire. Underneath him her body was still rising off the table, shaking, as her eyes met his and she whimpered his name. There was a little tickle in his stomach, the tail end of a thread starting to pull and rapidly unraveling. "_Fuck!_"

His hips slammed into her with bruising force, his hand reaching between their bodies with clumsy, desperate fingers. He clenched his teeth, stubbornly refusing to let go until she was there. It didn't take long – or much. Just a little pinch and she was screaming his name for everyone in Magnolia to hear.

Possessive pride burned in his chest, but it was short lived. Pure, mind numbing pleasure swept through him with the force of a freight train, drawing a strangled shout from his throat. He staggered forward, one of his forearms catching him before he could crash into her. His hand gripped her hip, and he gave another desperate thrust as he rode out his release before he leaned bonelessly into her soft, welcoming body.

With his forehead resting against her sternum, he felt a bead of sweat roll from his jaw down to his chin, dripping onto the creamy valley of skin between her breasts. Numbly, he registered the feeling of her hands running through his hair, her nails lightly dragging across his scalp, and he sighed. "Luce?"

She responded with a pleased, inquiring hum.

"I love you."

Her thighs, still wrapped loosely around his hips, gave him a deliberate squeeze. "I love you too," she breathed. He could almost hear her dopy smile in her voice, and it made the corners of his lips curl in smug satisfaction. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what exactly brought that on?" she asked, forcing the words out between large intakes of breath.

He shifted, grunting when he felt himself slip out from her, and pulled himself away from her soft body so he could stare down at her. She was gazing up at him with a warm smile, an excited flush still coloring her cheeks and chest as she caught her breath. At that moment, Natsu decided that Lucy was everything. Attractive, beautiful, sexy – she was all of it. There was never going to be a time when he _didn't_ want her. She didn't need to give him a reason. Just being _her_ was enough to drive him crazy with need.

He opened his mouth to tell her so, his hand skimming up her hip and reaching for her breast, when the smell of their burnt breakfast registered in her brain.

Her eyes widened and suddenly she was scrambling off the table in a flurry. "My eggs!"

The kitchen was full of smoke, and she coughed as she turned the burner off and threw the charred pan into the sink. The water hit the hot metal with a hiss and a plume of steam. She sent him a heated glare over her shoulder and Natsu smirked.

Even angry she was sexy as hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> For Tumblr's Nalu Love Fest. Prompt #7: Sexy. Firstly, I feel like I should apologize for the pun-y title (Break Fast/Breakfast). I seriously couldn't think of anything better, so, uh, yeah... So, this started out as a drabble, and then I realized that I only did a Natsu POV in one other prompt (prompt 1: first time) and that was a shorter piece that wasn't even a lemon. Natsu needed some more love.

Also, I'm not a boy. So I have no idea what a male orgasm feels like. When I asked my husband his response was "sunshine and unicorns" (actually, his first response was "Oh my god, _why?_"). So he was pretty much no help. At all.

Definitely go and check out some of the other participants works as well! They have some very talented writers and artists submitting! There is a link on my tumblr page absent-angel (there is a link on my profile). This is the last of prompts that I'll be doing, so hopefully you enjoyed them! I'll be going back to work on my chapter fics now, _Ignite_ being the first priority (you can expect an update before November 1st).

**As always, if you like it enough to fav/follow then I hope you will take the extra minute to leave a review on your thoughts!**

_Update: Sorry ya'll. This is a repost. Some dickwad reported the original just to be an ass and, being that I've never been reported before, I kinda freaked out a bit. Then, after looking back over the rating guidelines, I kinda said fuck it. As far as I'm concerned, this isn't explicit. For christ's sake, in all of these prompts I only used the word 'cock' once (and even that has been removed now) and didn't use any of the other various names people use for genitalia. So if this is considered MA then someone can tell me exactly why and then remove it, because otherwise I don't really think I crossed the line. Lord knows I've seen worse in R rated movies. So for anyone who reviewed/fav the original post, thank you so much for the support and sorry for the inconvenience!_


End file.
